Arrogance
by OdinAllSpanker
Summary: What if Heimdall hadn't been so lenient when Thor wished to seek answers on Jotunheim? Written for humorous purposes and enjoyment.


Thor, Loki, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three thunder down the Rainbow Bridge towards the Bi-Frost on their horses, intending to journey to Jotunheim. They are planning to seek justice for Asgard, which had just been inexplicably invaded by Frost Giants.

Having completed his trot down the rainbow bridge, Thor swings off his steed, heavily booted feet thudding as he touches down. He struts to Heimdall, broad chest puffed with arrogance and determination.

He's just about to speak when Loki hurries to Heimdall first.

"Let me take care of this," he says, exposing a perfect grin. "Heimdall! Great Gatekeep—"

"Don't think you can deceive me, Thor, Loki, Warriors Three. I've seen your treacherous plans." Thor curses under his breath, having forgotten Heimdall's all-sight. Loki backs off.

"Great Gatekeeper, don't you wish to know how this invading of Asgard came to be? We will seek justice!" Thor booms.

Heimdall crosses his golden clad arms, stepping between Thor and the Bi-Frost.

"I can't let you do that. It is the express command of our king that you do not visit Jotunheim." Thor's face contorts into a puzzled expression, and he glances over his shoulder to see his equally perplexed companions.

"As Prince of Asgar—" Heimdall scoffs, cutting him off.

"You have no command over me, Thor. Your father gave me permission to punish you, should you get out of hand." Thor's eyebrows rise, and he haughtily draws himself to full height. He still stands a head lower than the gatekeeper, though.

"You dare threaten a prince? You, a faulty gatekeeper who could not even keep his city free of yucky ice giants?" But Thor has crossed a line, and Heimdall is having none of his sass.

"Why, you insolent little brat!" he bellows. "That's it, Thor. I see you have left me no choice." Heimdall turns and crosses the few steps to the bi-frost, plunking down on the stairs. He raises a hand, beckoning Thor closer to him.

Slightly amused, Thor shakes his head. "I don't think so, Heimdall," he says. He laughs a little, looking over his shoulder to indulge in the joke along with Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three. But they are all shifting uncomfortably, none of the making eye contact. Thor grows a bit nervous.

"Thor," calls Heimdall in a menacing tone. "Would you rather your father or I spank you?" Thor's shoulders cave a little, and he begins to feel desperate.

"No! No, Heimdall, I will not be punished by either of you. This is nothing short of ridiculous! Now, I am off to tell father of your lack of diplomacy and your defiance to the royal court." Thor turns his back and Heimdall springs up, marching closer to Thor.

"Don't you walk away from me, young man! COME BACK HERE!" he bellows, and his deep voice resonates over the Rainbow Bridge. Thor's confidence shutters and he squeals, running towards his horse. Loki and the others had already mounted theirs and were hastening down the Bridge.

"My friends!" he shouts, still running towards his steed. "Why have you abandoned me?!" Just as Thor is hooking a foot into the stirrup, he's yanked backwards. He loses his balance and topples down, hitting the ground with a boom.

"Oomph! No, Heimdall! Release me at once!" Heimdall has one of his knees digging into the back of Thor's armor, keeping him pinned.

"I think not, impertinent Prince!" He undoes the buckles at the prince's hips and begins to shimmy Thor's metal-pleated pants down.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" he cries, struggling harder.

"THAT IS FIVE EXTRA SPANKS FOR QUESTIONING YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Thor makes a noise of disagreement and tries to find a purchase on the Bridge to help himself.

Finally, Thor's pale tush is revealed, and he gnashes his teeth together as cold gales mercilessly beat against his exposed flesh.

But that is nothing in comparison to the wrath of Heimdall.

His hand comes down with a deep grunt, no ounce of might left abandoned as his palm strikes Thor's rear. Thor wails, hands abandoning their grapple to reach behind him. He tries to cover his rear against Heimdall's assault.

"NO!" reprimands Heimdall, grabbing Thor's hands and shoving them beneath Thor's abdomen, where they are trapped by the weight of his body and Heimdall keeping him pinned.

His hand comes down several more times, and Thor squirms, trying to break free.

"This is so degrading!" he moans into the Rainbow Bridge.

"You should be grateful I didn't do this in front of your friends!"

The muscles in Heimdall's arm constrict again as he raises his hand, garnering the strength for another hit. Thor braces himself just in time for Heimdall's blow but the sound of his hand against Thor's naked butt is too real in Thor's ears.

"Stop!" he whines, and he can't even care that his voice has risen several undignified octaves.

"And these last five are for the sass!" he counts them out, voice louder than Thor's deafening sobs.

"One!" His hand slaps Thor's rump, temporarily leaving a white handprint in contrast to the otherwise pink skin.

"Two!" Thor's tears start to pool beneath his faces, sliding over the surface of the Bridge.

"Three!" Thor isn't sure what hurts more at this point- Heimdall's unyielding spanks or the powerful sobs that relentlessly rack his body.

"Four!" Heimdall's golden eyes flash as he relishes in the ferocity of the firm slap.

"Five!" As his hand collides for the last time with Thor's hindquarters, Heimdall's great strength causes a long fissure to crack open in the Rainbow Bridge. It easily runs the length of Thor's body, ragged and deep.

Although the spanks are done, Thor continues to cry, curling up as Heimdall's knee leaves his back. He cradles himself, arms hugging his knees.

Heimdall stands, giving Thor a final glance.

"Pick your pants up, Prince."

Thor nods, resigned, as Heimdall walks away. His fingers clumsily work the buckles on his armor, but he still cannot muster the strength to turn over.

**Please review, cherished readers.**


End file.
